Doce
by yuediangelo
Summary: Um especial de pascoa! os gemeos Weasley tem uma surpresa para o seu amante! lemon!


N/A: Um pequeno especial! Tenha uma feliz páscoa e muito chocolate!

Lembrando eu não possuo Harry Potter!

:)

oOo

**Doce**

oOo

Hoje era uma data deliciosamente doce, principalmente para os chocólatras de coração, uma data que essas pessoas iriam receber as 'drogas' que sustentavam o seu vicio e poder comer sem ninguém falar nada.

Mas para as boas pessoas manipuladoras esse era um dia para conseguir o que eles queriam e se divertir, e era com esse pensamento que os gêmeos Weasley estavam na cozinha derretendo chocolate.

O plano dos dois malandros era simples e a prova de falhas, eles iriam tomar seu amante chocólatra para a sala precisa e fazer seu mal caminho por ele, um doce mau caminho.

Veja sem dificuldade nenhuma, principalmente quando seu amante era Harry Potter provavelmente o maior chocólatra do mundo mágico, sim minha gente isso mesmo minha gente Fred e George Weasley conseguiram conquistar o coração do menino que sobreviveu, uma salva de palmas para eles, que os dois merecem.

Na verdade, a conquista não tinha isso muito difícil, pois, sempre existiu uma atração entre eles desde que eles tinham se falado no trem, e partir dali as coisas foram apenas se desenvolvendo ate que durante o torneio tribruxo eles se declaram e começaram um relacionamento secreto.

Tanto por eles serem os gêmeos Weasley, quanto por Harry ser o menino que sobreviveu às coisas iriam se complicar se descobrissem que eles estavam juntos, mas agora com o fim da guerra eles poderiam pensar nessa possibilidade de falar para todos sobre o seu relacionamento.

Não que isso importava no momento, a única coisa que importava era levar esse chocolate para a sala precisa e encontrar seu pequeno amante para fazer seu mal caminho por ele.

E fora exatamente isso que eles fizeram, arrumou a sala precisa para seu bel prazer com uma cama enorme e muito confortável e colocaram o chocolate derretido próximo juntamente com os outros espalhados por ela toda.

Antes de ir à caça do moreno de olhos verdes que convenientemente estava próximo ao lago sozinho e fora arrebatado por seus amantes e levado às pressas para onde eles queriam

Chegando a sala precisa Harry já estava mais do que pronto para perguntar o que eles estavam armando mais sua indagação morreu em seus lábios quando a porta fora aberta revelando um lugar cheio de chocolate com o cheiro do mesmo.

O que aconteceu depois fora exatamente o que os gêmeos previram, os olhos de Harry se dilataram pelo prazer apenas de ver seu doce favorito e praticamente atacou seu amante mais próximo que passou a ser George e o beijou com voracidade.

Oh, os gêmeos adoravam o quanto o chocolate mexia com o mais novo, era algo ligado à endorfina ou alguma coisa assim, de acordo com Hermione, não que isso importava no momento.

George guiou seu amante para a cama sem cortar o beijo enquanto Fred fechava a porta e começava a retirar a roupa vendo seu irmão e seu amante se beijando.

Enquanto via isso Fred no momento em que estava sem roupa e querendo entrar na brincadeira ele se aproximou da cama e colocou dois dedos dentro do chocolate derretido e levou a boca do outro que se afastou de George atraído pelo chocolate e obscenamente começara a chupar ele.

George como fora largado rapidamente começara a tirar a roupa e libertar seu membro pulsante que estava cada vez mais duro vendo Harry chupar os dedos de seu irmão e tendo o difícil trabalho de fazer Harry sair das dele também.

Trocando um olhar com o seu irmão gêmeo esse afastou Harry para beija-lo por um segundo antes de começar uma lenta descida pelo corpo de Harry que gemeu de prazer enquanto George pegava um pouco do chocolate e passava por seu membro.

Ainda sendo devorado por Fred, Harry viu o que George fez e sentiu sua boca salivar, o pau de seu amante e chocolate tudo o que ele mais amava no mundo junto no mesmo.

Então com uma flexibilidade de cobra ele tomou o membro do outro em sua boca, chupando a extensão com vigor sentindo o gosto de seu amante e o chocolate se misturar fazendo um sabor único e delicioso.

Fred com habilidade começara a preparar seu amante, usando chocolate como lubrificante fazendo Harry estremecer de prazer embora não largou o membro de seu irmão.

Logo George se viu chegando à borda mais não querendo vir ainda fez seu amante se afastar e enquanto seu irmão trabalhava começara a alimentar seu amante com chocolate em meio aos beijos e gemidos do mesmo.

Harry por chocolate parecia ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, e sendo provocado com ele se tornava decididamente devassa, uma pequena e bela putinha que precisava ser fodida.

Fred e George é claro chegaram a isso ao mesmo tempo, era maravilhoso ter a mente compartilhada quando era gêmeos e rapidamente eles tomaram o passo para entrar na outra parte da diversão.

Harry sentiu Fred começar o torturante caminho para dentro de seu corpo fazendo-o gemer de prazer sentindo toda aquela espessura dentro de si, mais sabendo que ainda não tinha acabado.

Pois, logo George se juntou ao seu irmão gêmeo e entrara dentro dele, fazendo uma longa e dura duplificação, que Harry era apaixonado por sentir toda a extensão de seus amantes dentro de si, era como o céu.

Depois de um minuto para se acostumar os dois começaram a se mover no mesmo ritmo, com uma sincronia perfeita arrancando gemidos devassos de Harry a cada vez que eles batiam em sua próstata.

A cada momento um dos dois traziam chocolates para a sua boca fazendo com que seu prazer aumentasse de um modo espetacular, com os movimentos fortes e precisos.

Os gemidos e o choque de corpo batendo em corpo estavam por todo o quarto, bem como as safadezas que os dois malandros sussurravam e gritavam em meio ao prazer.

Os três logo encontraram uma sintonia gratificante para todos fazendo com que seus orgasmos se aproximassem fazendo-os ir mais rápido tentando chegar à conclusão fazendo Harry ejacular nas cobertas e seus amantes dentro dele.

Os três caíram na cama tentando recuperar o fôlego antes deles saírem de seu amante e deitarem aos seus lados abraçando e sussurrando boa páscoa para Harry que sorriu em conteúdo.

Quando a respiração de Harry entrou em um nível aceitável ele olhou para o quarto vendo vários chocolates pelo quarto ainda, bom como vários na panela derretido ele olhou para seus amantes de um modo indagador.

"O que vamos fazer com todo esse chocolate? Não podemos jogar ele fora!" Harry questionou antes de ver uma expressão maliciosa aparecer no rosto de seu amante.

Fred com um sorriso decididamente mal apareceu em seu rosto antes de levar a mão à panela e pegar um pouco de chocolate na mão e espalhar ele por seu tórax antes de olhar para Harry fingindo inocência.

"Talvez você tenha alguma ideia querido!" Ele sussurrou vendo Harry fitar seu abdômen com desejo.

Vendo o chocolate no corpo de seu amante Harry só podia pensar em duas coisas, chocolate em Fred, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, Fred, Fred, Fred tinha chocolate em seu abdômen, ele tinha que chupar!

E fora exatamente isso que ele fez, ele se lançou para Fred e começou a devora-lo vivo fazendo George ter um belo show... Oh, eles com certeza iriam trazer mais chocolate para o quarto futuramente se essa era a reação do seu amante.

Os três tiveram varias rodadas, ficando naquele quarto ate altas horas da noite antes de conseguir acabar com todo o chocolate e satisfazer seu amante, que parecia ser insaciável, essa fora com certeza a sua melhor páscoa ate porque o sexo era doce.

Feliz páscoa!

oOo

N/A: Então comentários?


End file.
